powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Knights (Red Cyber Beast Ranger)
Plot 65 million years ago a fierce battle was fought on Earth between the evil Kruul Tribe and a group of Knights from across universe who were the sworn champions of justice. The Knights were able to ally with the Dinosaurs and so became known as the Dino Knight Rangers. The battle raged until an asteroid appeared hurtling towards the planet. The Kruul Tribe fled to space but vowed to return while the Dino Knight Rangers hid their powers and the Dinozords away a temples so they could be used if the Kruul Tribe was to ever threaten Earth again. Now in the present day the Kruul Tribe return to conquer Earth so a new group of heroes with Dino Spirits must rise up to become the next team of Dino Knights Rangers to save the planet! Dino Knight Rangers * Rex / Red Dino Knight Ranger: 'The team leader and most skilled warrior of the group. Rex had been an active Ranger for several months battling the Krullders by himself. Rex works at the Crystal Coast Paleontology Lab as a research assistant to Dr. Richard Mantell a leading fossil expert. A few months prior to series he discovered the Dino Knight Temple while on a dig. Astrala, a sorceress and guardian of the Temple explained that the Kruul Tribes imminent return. Rex while a bit unsure was swayed by a cryptic vision of the future and agreed to fight. After months of training under Astrala Rex was able to harness his Dino spirit and morph into the Red Ranger and began battling small numbers of the Kruul tribes foot soldiers and also crossed paths with Ravager but was defeated. The loss drove Rex to train even harder. Rex has many of the qualities of a traditional knight, bravery, determination, loyalty and a strong sense of honor and takes his role as a Ranger and leader seriously but is a bit stoic and is not sure about leading a team in a dangerous battle. ' ' * '''Miles / Blue Dino Knight Ranger: '''A genius college student and the team strategist. He was dragged along by his friend Sachie to investigate the Red Ranger for her YouTube channel. After Miles and Sachie discovered the Dino Knight Temple and were told by Astrala they had been chosen to be Rangers. While initially very skeptical Miles quickly took to being a Ranger and is determined to keep improving himself through strict training. As cool headed intellectual Miles is always curious and analytical but his thirst for knowledge and high standards can be a bit obsessive. ' ''' * '''Sachie / Pink Dino Knight Ranger: '''A college student and the powerhouse of the team. Sachie has a struggling YouTube channel which she is trying to improve. She convinced her friend Miles to help her to investigate the Red Ranger and the monster attacks in Crystal Coast which lead them to discover the Dino Knight Temple and become Rangers which she eagerly agrees to. Sachie has a positive attitude and outgoing personality that keeps the team going. Her main goal is to build up her channel`s following and show the world her creative side. * '''Coby / Green Dino Knight Ranger: The youngest member of the team and fencing prodigy. He was to compete in a fencing competition in Crystal Coast but missed his train because of busker called Axel. With Axel`s help he reached the competition but it was attacked by a monster and they were saved by the Power Rangers. Later when the Rangers were battling another monster and were about to lose Coby and Axel jumped in to help. Astrala sensed their Dino Spirits and they were recruited as Rangers completing the team. Coby is just out of high school and determined to prove himself to the world but his rash actions get him into trouble. While he always tries to act mature and cool he is very easily annoyed and overly competitive. ' ' * Axel / Black Dino Knight Ranger: 'The eldest of the team and a travelling musician. Axel wanders the world looking for inspiration for new music and to "expand the mind, man". While in Crystal Coast he met Coby and through a series of events became the Black Ranger. Axel has incredible confidence in himself border lining on cockiness and while he may seem lazy and rather eccentric he has a unique insight into problems and can get serious when needed especially when his team is in trouble. He also acts like a big brother to Coby. * '''Aster / Gold Dino Knight Ranger: '''Astrala`s twin brother who was one of the original Dino Knight Rangers who fought the Kruul Tribe. He was thought to have been destroyed by Zarlock but was instead trapped in the Doom Dimension. Zarlock frees him and brainwashes him into fighting the Rangers until his Dino Spirit and sister break him free. While initially reluctant to fight alongside the other Rangers because he believed they were not worthy warrior the truth is he is reluctant to get close to others even his sister in out of fear of losing them again like his original team and fears this new generation of Rangers don`t understand the Kruul Tribes true power. Eventually he joins the other Rangers. Aster is a skilled warrior who is battled hardened and has a strong sense of pride and a thirst for revenge against the Kruul tribe which he can have a hard time putting aside. Allies * '''Astrala: '''A alien sorceress who fought alongside the ancient Dino Knight Rangers. She was placed in suspended animation to awaken when the Kruul Tribe returned and find worthy warriors with Dino Spirits to fight for Earth. Astrala acts as the teams mentor and has expert knowledge on the Dino Spirit keys and the Kruul Tribe but is oblivious to modern Earth. She and her brother Aster were born on a peaceful planet that was conquered be the Zarlock on behalf of Kruul Tribe. She and Aster escaped and joined a resistance made up of other warriors from planets the Tribe had conquered and eventually came to Earth. * '''Dr. Richard Mantell: '''One of the leading fossil experts in the world who Rex works for at the Crystal Coast Paleontology Lab. He is unaware of his research assistants and his friend`s Ranger identities but unknowingly lends a hand from time to time. * '''Dr. Jane Howard: '''A paleontologist and former student of Dr. Mantell. Rex has a crush on her. * 'Power Rider: '''A hero from another dimension who joins forces with the Dino Knight Rangers when both of their worlds are endangered. * '''Legendary Dino Rangers: Three teams of Dino Rangers from parallel universes that join forces with the Dino Knight Rangers. They are the Mighty Morphin Rangers, Dino Thunder Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers. Kruul Tribe * "The Boss": '''The mysterious leader of the Tribe. * '''Roomba: '''A General and Sorceress who creates Kruul Creatures for the tribe. Despite her magical abilities she lacks battle skills and is a bit of a coward relying on her monsters and Tanker to do the fighting. Despite her childish personality she is quite clever. Roomba thinks of Tanker as her big brother. * '''Tanker: '''Another General who is an expert swordsman and commander of the Kruulders. Tanker is physically very powerful and while he can be gruff he is protective of Roomba. He reveals he and Roomba originated from a war torn planet and joined the Kruul Tribe to survive. He is demoted when Zarlock arrives. * '''Ravager The Dark Dino Knight: '''A mysterious knight who fights for the Kruul Tribe in order to find a strong opponent who can truly challenge him. He has a rivalry with the Red Ranger who he believes can give him that challenge. * '''Zarlock: A Wizard and General who comes to Earth to take over the conquest as Tanker and Roomba were taking too long. Zarlock is a haughty, theatrical and cruel and using his magic to cause as much suffering as possible. * Maraudor: '''A Kruul Tribe supervisor who came to check on Zarlock`s progress in conquering Earth. He threaten to report Zarlock`s failures to the his superiors but Zarlock manipulated him into battling the Rangers who after a tough battle destroyed him. * '''Kruul Creatures: Monsters created by Roomba and Zarlock to fight for the Tribe. They act as the monsters of the day. They were all destroyed 65 million years ago in the battles against the ancient Dino Knight Rangers. Roomba or Zarlock can resurrect them by collecting negative human emotions such as fear, sadness and hate. A Kruul Creature can grow giant size after they have collected enough negative emotions. * Kruulders:'''The foot soldiers of the Kruul Tribe. Arsenal * '''Dino Knight Morpher * Mosa Knight Morpher * Dino King Morpher * Dino Spirit Keys ''' * '''Key Buckle * Dino Knight Saber * Mosaw Blade * Mosaw Blaster * Grand Knight Saber * Dino Knight Cycles Dino Spirit Keys * Tyranno Key '(Contains the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, used by the Red Ranger to morph and perform the "Tyranno Spirit Slash" attack) * '''Tricera Key '(Contains the spirit of the Triceratops, used by the Blue Ranger to morph and perform the "Tricera Spirit Slash" attack) * '''Ankylo Key (Contains the spirit of the Ankylosaurus, used by the Pink Ranger to morph and perform the "Ankylo Spirit Slash" attack) * Sabertooth Key '(Contains the spirit of the Sabertooth Tiger used by the Green Ranger to morph and perform the "Sabertooth Spirit Slash" attack) * '''Stego Key '(Contains the spirit of the Stegosaurus, used by the Black Ranger to morph and perform the "Stego Spirit Slash" attack) * 'Mosa Key '(Contains the spirit of the Mosasaurus, used by the Gold Ranger to morph and perform the "Mosa Spirit Slash" and"Mosa Spirit Blast" attack) * 'Sauro Key '(Contains the spirit of the Saurosuchus and allows the user to unleash the "Sauro Roar" attack) * '''Lambeo Key (Contains the spirit of the Lambeosaurus and allows the user to create an energy whips) * Brachio Key '(Contains the spirit of the Brachiosaurus and allows the user to manipulate gravity and wield the Brachio Basher, a wrecking ball like weapon) * '''Raptor Key '(Contains the spirit of the Velociraptor and gives the user super speed) * 'Ammonite Key '(Contains the spirit of the Ammonite and gives the user enhanced durability and the Ammonite Shield) * 'Grand Knight Keys '(Used by the Rangers to transform into Grand Knight Mode) * 'Quetzal Key '(Contains the spirit of the Quetzalcoatlus and allows to user to shoot toxic gas at the foe) * 'Para Key '(Contains the spirit of the Parasaurolophus and allows the user to repair objects) * 'Deino Key '(Contains the spirit of the Deinonychus and blinds the enemy with a flash of light) * '''Dilopoho Key (Contains the spirit of the Dilophosaurus and enhances the users strength) * Archaeo Key (Contains the spirit of the Archaeopteryx and can anything or anyone as light as air) * Cryolo Key '(Contains the spirit of the Cryolophosaurus and can make enemies fall asleep) * '''Troodon Key '(Contains the spirit of the Troodon and can create duplicates of objects or people) * 'Cephla Key '(Contains the spirit of the Pachycephalsuarus and can make objects reflective) * 'Megalo Key '(Contains the spirit of the Megalosaurus and can make the user invisible) * 'Protocera Key '(Contains the spirit of the Protoceratops and allows the user to shoot a mist at the foe) * '''Dino Knight Cycle Keys (Summons the Dino Knight Cycles) * Volcanic Key '(Contains the spirit of the Volcanazord and allows the Red Ranger to transform into Volcanic Knight Mode) * '''Lightening Key '(Contains the spirit of the Mega Mosazord and allows the Gold Ranger to transform into Lightening Knight Mode) * '''Shadow Key * Shine Key * Cosmic Key Power Up Forms * Armour Up Mode: '''When the Rangers use main combat Dino Spirit Keys they gain armour that enhances their over all stats. It is similar to the Dino Charge Rangers Dino Steel. * '''Grand Knight Mode: '''A cockpit exclusive armour that allows the Rangers better control over their Zords and Megazords. It was gifted to them after they full earned their Zords trust. It is similar to the Dino Super Drive mode of the Dino Charge Rangers. This mode gives access to the Grand Knight Saber. * '''Volcanic Knight Mode: '''A power up form for the Red Ranger that gives him access to the Volacazords fire powers. * '''Lightening Knight Mode: A power up form for the Gold Ranger that gives him access to the Mega Mosazords lightening powers. * Shinning Knight Mode: * Shadow Knight Mode * Cosmic Knight Mode: * Terra Knight Mode: * Blizzard Knight Mode: * Dino Knight Mode: '''The Red Rangers`s Battlizer which he can access with the Dino King Morpher. Dinozords A group of Dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures that allied with the ancient Knights 65 millions years ago and were transformed into Dinozords to better combat the Kruul Tribes monsters. The Zords are fully sentient and will only ally with the Rangers if they think they are worthy. * '''Tyrannozord * Tricerazord * Ankylozord * Sabertoothzord * Stegozord * Mosazord * Volcanazord * Ammonitezords * Shine Raptorzord * Shadow Raptorzord * Kangazords * Pterazord Megazords Alternate Megazord / Zord Combinations * Dino Knight Mega Fortress * Tyranno Knight Megazord Dual Raptor Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Tricera Slasher Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Ankylo Smasher Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Sabertooth Lancer Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Stego Grappler Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Kanga Boxer Mode * Mosa Knight Megazord Shadow Blaster Mode * Ptera Knight Megazord * Mega Mosazord * Cosmic Raptorzord * Pterannozord Episodes # Rise of the Dino Knights Part 1: '''For several months the City of Crystal Coast has been defended by a Red Ranger from monsters who are terrorizing civilians. Sachie and Miles too college students decide the investigate and stumble upon the monsters in the woods but are saved by Rex a paleontologist in training who also happens to be the Red Ranger. After escaping from the monsters Rex takes the two to a hidden temple. Inside they meet the sorceress Astrala explains that the monsters are aliens from the Kruul Tribe who tried to conquer Earth but were defeated by the Dino Knight Power Rangers. Astrala reveals Sachie and Miles have Dino Spirits which will allow them to become Rangers too and fight for the Earth. The two are reluctant but then a giant sized monster attacks the woods. Rex, Sachie and Miles morph and battle Tanker and Roomba the Kruul Tribes Generals who created the monster. The three use their Dino Spirits to awaken the Dino Knight Megazord and destroy the monster causing thr Generals to retreat. (Monster Of The Day: Dragrock) # '''Rise of the Dino Knights Part 2: '''While Miles and Sachie learn the ropes of being Rangers a new monster attacks a fencing tournament. The team fight it but it escapes thanks to Tanker and Roomba`s intervention. Astral explain the monster Kruul Creatures are powered by absorbing negative emotions form humans and when the monster reaches full power they will grow. The team is unable to stop the monster from growing but the Dinozords refuse to come and aid the Rangers! Rex determination to keep fighting against all odds convinces the Tyrannozord to aid him as well as reveal its true power the Tyranno Knight Megazord which destroys the monster. Astrala theorizes the Rangers must earn the Zords favor before they will aid them in battle. (M.O.T.D: Duelicorn) # '''The Knights Unite!: '''While battling the Medusa monster the Rangers get help from Coby and Axel too civilians who were at the fencing tournament that was attacked previously. Astrala recruits the two as they have Dino Spirits and join the team as the Green and Black Rangers and the help the others save the day. Astrala is happy the team is now complete but the real battle now begins.... (M.O.T.D: Madame Medusa) # '''Crouching Tiger Hidden Zord: '''Coby`s overly competitive nature begins to get in the way of the Rangers teamwork. Luckily he manages to overcome this with help from Rex and earns the trust of the Sabertoothzord. (M.O.T.D: Krakkannon) # '''Once Bitten: '''Axels overly cocky attitude results in Coby begin badly injured in a battle with the latest Kruul Creature. Axel manages to stop the monster from poisoning the City`s water supply helping him earn the respect of the Stegozord. The Stegozord helps the Dino Knight Megazord to defeat a giant sized Tanker. (M.O.T.D: Cerebite) # '''Boxed In: '''Miles`s brain power is put to the test when he must figure a way for him and the other Rangers to escape from a strange dimension caused by the mystical Parabox. (M.O.T.D: Cerebite and Krakkannon) # '''Trolled!: '''Sachie feels down after her gets hate online but the latest Kruul Tribe monster is about to make her feel worse! (M.O.T.D: Rockin Troll) # '''Fight To Survive: '''Tanker after some intense training challenges the Rangers to another battle. Much more powerful then before he manages to overwhelm the team. They escape but everyone other than Rex is injured. Rex goes after Tanker again thinking he left his team down but after Tanker grows it takes all the Rangers and their Zords to defeat him. Rex reveals to the others several months previous when he first became a Ranger he was defeated by a Kruul Tribe Warrior known as Ravager and since that day he was been training to become stronger but the others assure him its not just his battle anymore. Meanwhile Tanker barely having survived his battle with the Rangers discover a new Kruul Tribe General has arrived to take over the conquest of Earth. (M.O.T.D: Cerebite) # '''Its Showtime!: '''Zarlock makes himself known to the Rangers with a sinister plan to use the concert of a popular girl band to brainwash the city into serving him. The Rangers stop him but Astrala reveals that she knows Zarlock all too well... (M.O.T.D: Cockashriek) # '''A Tale Of Two Planets: Astrals reveals that Zarlock was responsible for conquering her home planet and destroying her brother. To cheer her up the Rangers tale her into the city but Zarlock captures her and plans to drain her energy. Can the Rangers save her? (M.O.T.D: Cockashriek) # Volcanic Panic: '''Dr. Mantell tells the Rangers while he was out in the woods he saw a Dimetrodon. The Rangers dont believe him until Astrala reveals the Volcanazord has awakened and the Ranges must try to gain its trust. Zarlock discovers what the Rangers are up to and tries to capture Volcanazord for himself. (M.O.T.D: Shellusion) # '''Turning Up The Heat: '''The Rangers try to help Dr. Mantell ask out a coworker he has a crush on. Meanwhile Shellusion attacks the city but the Rangers defeat it by combining the Tyrannozord and Volcanazord into the Volcanic Knight Megazord.(M.O.T.D: Shellusion) # '''Under Wraps: Coby`s older sister Jasmine comes to visit but Coby feels she is trying control his life. Meanwhile Zarlock sends a monster to keep the Rangers busy while he performs a strange ritual in the mountains. (M.O.T.D: Mummy Rap) # The Brave and The Gold Part 1: '''Zarlock lures the Rangers it a battle with his newest warrior...The Gold Ranger!. The Gold Ranger easy overwhelms the team until Astrala intervenes and allows them to escape. She reveals the Gold Rangers is her brother Aster. The Rangers promise to break Zarlock spell over him and reunite the two siblings. (M.O.T.D: None) # '''The Brave and The Gold Part 2: '''Aster starts to fight Zarlock spell and with the help of Astrala is able to break free. He arrives to help the Rangers defeat a monster with the Lightening Knight Armour. The Rangers thank Aster but he quickly leaves.(M.O.T.D: Horsea) # '''Under The Sea: '''Aster comes to the Dino Knight Temple not to join the Rangers but to have Astrala locate his Zord the Mosazord. Zarlock discover the Zords location too and tries to capture it. The other Rangers come to help Aster and save the Mosazord but Aster refuses to join the Rangers as he believes they aren`t worthy knights! (M.O.T.D: Pan Piper) # '''Pride Before Fall: '''Murador , a Kruul Tribe supervisor arrives to check on Zarlock`s progress in conquering Earth. He threaten to report Zarlock`s failures to the his superiors but Zarlock manipulated him into battling the Rangers. While initially he has the upper hand the combined power of the Rangers and their Zords is enough to destroy him. The other Rangers ask Aster to join them but he refuses saying they dont understand the true destructive nature of the Kruul Tribe but in reality after losing all his past allies Aster is hesitant to get close to another team. (M.O.T.D: None) # '''Beached!: The Rangers day on the beach is interrupted when Zarlock captures the Mosazord. Can the Rangers get it back before Zarlock brainwashes it? (M.O.T.D: Ship Wrecker) # Rock And A Hard Place: '''Zarlock splits the Rangers up in order to make them easier to destroy. Rex and Aster battle a monster, Sachie and Axel fight Zarlock and Coby and Miles face Tanker. The team manage to win which convinces Aster to join the team. (M.O.T.D: Blaster Golem) # '''Tangled Web: '''Rex falls for a former student of Dr. Mantell but she is captured by a monster. Can Rex and the other Rangers save her? (M.O.T.D: Spydra) # '''The Final Curtain Part 1: # The Final Curtain Part 2: Specials * Power Rangers Dino Knights / Power Rider Collision Course: * Power Rangers Dino Extinction: Quotes * "Its Morphin Time! Dino Spirit Power! Release! / Fire!" * "The Brave Knight! Red Ranger! The Wise Knight! Blue Ranger! The Strong Knight! Pink Ranger! The Fast Knight! Green Ranger! The Soulful Knight! Black Ranger! The Surging Knight! Gold Ranger! Champions of Justice! Protectors Of Earth! Power Rangers Dino Knights!" * "Lets Armour Up! Red Ranger Armoured Up! Blue Ranger Armoured Up! Pink Ranger Armoured Up! Green Ranger Armoured Up! Black Ranger Armoured Up! * "Dino Knight Megazord / Tyranno Knight Megazord Battle Ready!" * " Final Attack! Dino Spirit Victory Slash / Tyranno Crusher!" ' * '"That`s Dino Might!" (Victory Catchphrase) * "The Burning Knight! Red Ranger Volcanic Knight Mode!" * "The Striking Knight! Gold Ranger Lightening Knight Mode!" Gallery Notes * The Rangers Dino Spirit is similar to the Abare Rangers "Dino Guts" and the Kyoryugers "Brave". Category:Series Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Adaptations